


You know the rambling is sorta my thing

by t8kmybreathaway



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8kmybreathaway/pseuds/t8kmybreathaway
Summary: Set around 5x9. The way I think it should have happened.





	You know the rambling is sorta my thing

Santana didn't mean to do it, but she was so caught up in the moment that she grabbed Rachel's bicep and pulled her roughly to her. The brunette landed with a soft gasp and placed a hand against her shoulder to steady herself. Strong arms built from years of cheerleading enveloped the smaller girl and kept her grounded to the Latina's chest. Both of them were out of breath from singing so passionately and now just looked at each other. Their hair and eyes were wild. Before either of them could think, Santana had leaned in and crushed her lips to Rachel's. To her delight she began to kiss her back.

At that point, everyone else just faded away and all the smaller diva's thoughts of discontent that Santana was her understudy were pushed to the back of her mind. Electricity shot through her petite body and her shoulders relaxed considerably. Her hands went straight to Santana's neck holding her in place thumbs resting on each side of her jaw. The Latina's hands slid down her back briefly ghosting across exposed skin and landed on Rachel's waist gripping them almost painfully. Rachel shivered involuntarily.

Their mouths dueled for dominance neither willing to give up control. Lips parted and tongues melded as their dance continued. Rachel felt like she was being completely devoured but reinvigorated at the same time and it was an utterly amazing feeling. Rachel gasped at the sensation of Santana's teeth pulling at her lip gently then, her tongue soothing the slight pinch. The Latina's lips only claimed the brunette's once more as delicate fingers tangled into long locks of ebony hair.

Rachel's finger tips scratched at the base of her skull lightly. One of Santana's hands worked its way back up to her bare shoulder and she drew her nails lightly over the skin there eliciting a low moan from the brunette. Oxygen was becoming a problem now since both of them had put everything they had into that kiss. They rested their foreheads together eyes closed and chests heaving with each breath.

That's when it all went to shit because someone had to open their damn mouth. It was only a cough from someone trying to clear their throat but it was enough. It broke the spell between them and Rachel took several steps back trying to compose herself. "Well," Rupert coughed. "That explains a lot."

Rachel looked at him and her cast mates feeling deflated and horrified that they had just had a front row seat to her and Santana making out like a bunch of teenagers. She felt the tears pool in her eyes and turned to retreat to her dressing room.

"Rachel wait!" the Latina called after her. She glared at all of them severely before attempting to follow the other girl. She was about twenty feet in front of her climbing the stairs and crying softly. "Rachel, please…" she tried before the girl disappeared and the door slammed seconds later.

Rachel leaned against the back of the door heavily. Did that really just happen? She wondered to herself touching her lips. And why had it happened? Was Santana trying to humiliate her? She didn't understand. Maybe it was just the performance? She shook her head unable to figure it out as she struggled to get the images and feel of the other girl kissing her senseless.

Santana stood just outside her dressing room. What was she going to say? She sighed to herself. She had no idea other than maybe telling the brunette the truth; that she had harbored feelings for her since high school. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door fully prepared to have her head taken off by the sheer volume of the diva's rejection.  
"Rach, come on," she pleaded. Rachel told her to go away but the Latina pressed on anyway. "Please, just listen, you don't have to talk to me," she offered. When the door opened, she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you," she said shutting the door behind her.

Rachel nodded and hugged herself as she moved towards the small loveseat in the corner. "You have two minutes," she said hoarsely. Crying had always done horrible things to her voice. Santana nodded but just stood there with her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face. "If you're just going to stand there it would probably be better if you leave."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Santana said throwing her hands in the air before plopping down on the other side of the love seat. "I didn't do this to hurt you," she said with a pained sigh.

"Really? What are we talking about here? The fact that you auditioned without telling me or the fact that you practically humiliated me in front of the entire cast?"

"Both…" the Latina sighed. "Look, I think maybe we should talk more later, but right now can we just… will you please come home tonight? I promise to tell you everything," she said looking at her imploringly.

"Fine."

Rachel was standing outside of their apartment for the better part of the last ten minutes wondering what the hell she was doing. She was about to leave when the door opened revealing a nervous looking Latina. "Please don't go," she asked softly.

The brunette had never heard such sincerity and neediness from the other girl. Santana offered the petite girl her hand and waited patiently for her to take it. Between her curiosity and seeing that the taller girl wasn't going to be swayed she gave in.

Santana handed her a glass of wine and ushered her into their living room. "It's been pretty rough shaking up with Lady Hummel without you being here," she commented as she retrieved the bottle from the kitchen.

"Santana, I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries with you."

"I know, I know, it's just old habits I guess," she said as she took a large sip from her glass. "I owe you more than just an apology. I owe you a very long, detailed explanation." Rachel nodded as she sat down.

"The floor is all yours."

"I am sorry, I know you don't believe that, but I am," she started. "I thought…" she chuckled to herself. "I thought that you would be happy I was auditioning; that you'd have a friend who had your back. I promise that when I set out to do this it was never about making you or your accomplishments seem inadequate. I was only trying to protect you from someone else sabotaging you. I suppose I also just wanted to do something to get my career started. I admit I was jealous and I realize now, I should have just told you I wanted to try out. I wasn't in any way trying to take this from you."

By now Rachel was half crying half laughing. "I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I overreacted. Why couldn't you just say that to start with?"

"Because I'm a colossal bitch?" she shrugged. "I could have told you that in your dressing room though, it's not why I asked you here. Kurt and I both want you to move back in, but before you do…"

"Where is he anyway?" Rachel wondered.

"I asked him to give us some privacy."

"Oh."

"Rachel, I asked him to do that because I needed to talk with you alone…" she stood up, her nerves coming back full force.

"You can tell me," Rachel said trying to encourage her.

"I…" she took a long sip of her wine working up her courage. "I love you… I mean… I'm in love with you… that's why I… you know, kissed you… I just couldn't stop myself. I've tried. I've been trying since junior year. I can't help it. I did everything I could. I pushed you away. I was mean to you. I was spiteful and hateful… I…" Santana leaned heavily against the back of the couch. "I'm so sorry and I… GOD! All I could think about this last week was how stupid it all was! How stupid I was! And how much I missed you! And I just… I understand that if… you don't want to speak to me or see me again… I just… I'll even quit the show if you want me to…"

Rachel stared at her suddenly feeling like her whole life finally made sense. She took the wine glass from Santana and set both of them on the coffee table. The Latina looked confused but watched the other girl unable to move. The petite girl turned to face Santana and in a flash and her mouth descended on the Latina's. Their kiss was chaste and sweet. "You know the rambling is sorta my thing, but it was pretty cute coming from you," she smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
